Better Left Unspoken
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: A short ONE SHOT that started buzzing in my ear and wouldn't shut up. I hope you like it.


**NCIS**

 **I do NOT own the copyrights to NCIS.**

 **Better Left Unspoken**

' _A cool breeze would be nice right about now.'_ Shay thought as she used a handkerchief to wipe sweat off her forehead and neck. She ignored Janie's insistent chatter about movies. Who had the money to pay to watch them at the prices being charged? However, when Janie made the mistake of starting a sentence with, "This reminds me of when..." Shay, without thinking about it, reached up and slapped the back of her friend's head.

"Hey, no need to Gibb slap me." Janie grumbled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"And here I thought they were called brain dusters." Shay spoke with no particular emotion in her voice.

"Those too," Janie then asked if Shay wasn't positive she and Gibbs weren't related.

"That's a strange first name." Shay bit back a smile when her friend rolled her eyes.

"Gibbs is his last name, and he's an NCIS agent. He doesn't always follow the rules very well, slaps another field agent on the back of the head a lot, and doesn't seem to care for the FBI, or even his own directors very well at times." Janie told her.

"Who does care for the FBI?" Janie rolled her eyes as Shay asked the question.

"No," she looked at Shay, "NCIS is a TV show."

"Then what are you doing asking me if I'm related to a character?" Shay replied. It wasn't so much her words, but 'the look' which got her friend to mutter Shay had to be related to Gibbs. Janie's complaint was ignored as Shay went ahead of her and entered a familiar diner.

The diner had few customers as lunch hour had not hit. Most of the patrons were either busy eating, or talking low enough, they could not be heard. Six shadows were seated in a far corner with a burnt out light bulb above them. The cooks were in the kitchen knowing the rush for lunch would begin soon, and the waitress-who was busy stacking glasses on an empty tray, was a young teenager with piercings. Shay found the piercings anything but pleasing to the eye. Nonetheless the waitress spoke not a word as she continued with her duties.

"You know; the least you could have done this morning was to stick around while I talked to the cops." Janie might as well have been a pouting two-year old, as she plopped down onto seat next to Shay and opened up a menu.

"Why? I'm not the one stupid enough to go traipsing through poison oak, only to end up with a dead sailor on my hands." She looked up from the menu and over at her friend. "I called the law, what more did more did you want?"

"You could have scouted the area." Janie opened her own menu. "Or stayed by the body with me."

"What for? I'm not FBI, CIA, MCIS…."

"It's NCIS!"

Shay bit back a laugh when Janie corrected her last set of abbreviations, and instead pretended to be annoyed. "First, quit interrupting me; it's rude. Second, I know their initials, but I like mine better. They cover all branches of the military not just the Navy." She held another grin back as Janie rolled her eyes. "Besides, I don't do blood and guts, so having me as an M. E. like the character you call Ducky who looks over a body at a crime scene would be highly unwise."

The diner's door bell rang as a couple of the clientele entered the cafe; nonetheless, Janie did not let up on her little rant.

"Well then, you could have either looked at the report I wrote for the cops, stood by and kept an eye out for anyone returning, or even scouted around and see if you couldn't find anyone who looked suspicious." Janie's complaints were met with a raised eyebrow. "I'm serious, Shay."

"And how in the world would that of helped? I'm not a computer whiz; I'm a lousy spy type, and look out for what? We're not law people, Janie. You need to get life beyond your TV shows; ninety percent of which I have not ever heard of by the way."

"Well you need to relax a lot more." Janie said as she stood up. "Some TV watching may just make you a little more interesting too!" It was only when Janie made her exit, clearly disgusted at what she viewed as a lack of knowledge did Shay pick up a piece of string cheese and began pulling it apart.

She allowed a small grin to appear on her face as she looked at the waitress and then beyond to the shadows in the corner, which seemed to be having a very animated discussion. When Shay looked at them closely, she could tell that the people were the main characters of the show Janie loved so much, but didn't think Shay knew anything about.

"Do you think the one called Shay can…." Ziva started to ask but never finished the question as Shay allowed a small grin to appear on her face as the waitress left the room. Shay then looked straight at the group the federal agent was sitting with.

"You know, Ziva, some things are better left unspoken. Which reminds me, Do you think after all that duct tape Abby used on Chip, she would have any left for Janie's mouth?" Shay asked and softly chuckled as laughter from the corner of the restaurant filled the air.


End file.
